


What Have You Done?

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Harry saved Severus' life on the battlefield....then has to save him again, thanks to a meddling Headmaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: JKR owns ‘em, not me. I make no cash off this, ever. I’m quite sure she didn’t intend their characters to do THIS……..come and be amused. Come and be touched. It’s quite a good story, if I do say so m’self.

Introduction

“Have you lost what passes for your mind, boy?!”

The words rang out in a tone more shocked than a lightning rod in a class five thunderstorm. The man’s eyebrows had melted into his hairline, and if it were possible, Harry would swear that Snape had gone even paler than usual. His lips were twisted into his habitual sneer, and his hands balled themselves into fists. There was tension in every line of his body, Harry noted in passing. 

It was quite frightening, really, if Harry were the type to be easily frightened by forbidding Potions Masters. He would not on this occasion be terrified. He wasn’t that young boy anymore. The Boy Who Lived Once Again allowed a small smirk to cross his face. This was going to be fun. Snape would have a truly spectacular fit; then they’d undo it later. No problem.

“No, Professor, I have not lost my mind. I am quite seriously telling you the truth. I thought you’d want to know before everyone else does.” Harry couldn’t help it; Snape’s expression was simply priceless and he exploded into laughter. At Snape’s enraged sneer and attempt to get up out of the Infirmary bed, presumably to get his long elegant hands around Harry’s throat, he cut the laughter and strode over to stand next to Snape. 

“Now Severus, we’ll have none of that. You’re weak as a kitten and in need of rest. Things will seem better in the morning, I promise.” He gently pushed the older man’s shoulder into the pillow as he called for Madam Pomfrey to bring a vial of Dreamless Sleep. He listened to Severus’ incoherent sneering snarkiness for about five minutes, ranting on about ‘impossible situation’ and ‘impudent whelp’ and ‘completely mad’ and ‘there is no possible way’. He chuckled as he stayed carefully just beyond what he thought Snape’s range might be, if he were strong enough to punch Harry in the nose. He completely missed the veiled sparks of attraction in the eyes of the Potions Master. He didn’t realize there were sparks in his own eyes, either.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, spelled Snape into stillness, and fed him his potion. Snape was soon sound asleep, snuggling deep into the blankets, a small frown passing over his features from time to time. Harry couldn’t help it; he reached out and smoothed back a strand of Severus Snape’s inky black, oh so soft and silky hair, and contemplated his new husband. The man really was beautiful, in a bastardly bad boy sort of way. His eyes roamed over the planes of Snape’s face, noting the deep circles of exhaustion beneath his eyes; eyes the endless black of cooled lava, golden heat at the center of them, now shuttered in sleep. He noted the impossibly high and sculpted cheekbones, the noble Roman nose, the broad intelligent forehead. He wondered why on earth he was staring so intently, and was glad the man was asleep. He pressed a kiss to Snape’s sleeping cheek, not knowing why he did so, and left the room to wander the halls of the castle, contemplating just what had brought them to this point.

Harry was deep in thought; most of these memories were not pleasant, but they must be faced. Graduation was nice; he’d think about that first. He stood in alphabetical order with the rest of the graduating Seventh years, waiting his turn, thinking about nothing in particular. He did realize this ceremony brought him one step closer to facing Voldemort, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care at that particular moment. 

“Harry James Potter!” The dulcet tones of his Headmaster shrieking his name stirred the Boy Who Refused To Die into action. Harry strode across the dais to shake Dumbledore’s hand, accept his sheepskin, and move along the row of teachers, shaking and nodding and smiling as he went. Over the past year he’d gotten taller and broader, a bit more tan, his muscles more defined. His stride was easier, loose limbed and sexy, though he’d have been utterly shocked had anyone told him that. One Potions Master knew it, but would literally die before ever saying so. 

Snape tensed as Harry reached him in the line. He extended a hand to shake Snape’s. Snape returned the shake, and commented, “Congratulations, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you are not quite the dullard you appear.” 

Harry flashed a cheeky grin, saying “So nice of you to notice, Professor.” Harry wondered where that flash of heat had come from. He didn’t connect it with the touch of Snape’s hand on his own. Snape did, though.

After graduation, Harry returned to Privet Drive one last time. He spent a week of misery with the Dursleys, and then headed to the Burrow for some summer relaxation. He was an adult now, and he made some adult decisions during this period. He had a long talk with Ginny Weasley, explaining that he just couldn’t be in a committed relationship with anyone until Voldemort was obliterated once and for all. It was too dangerous. She agreed, rather willingly, and he began to know he’d made the right decision concerning their brief relationship. They worked much better as close friends. Besides, the kissing was just not to be borne, all wet and sloppy. 

He had several long talks with the elder Weasleys, expressing his appreciation for all they’d done for him, his gratitude and love for them for their acting as parents to him when he needed them most. He apologized for not knowing how to show them how he felt before. He finally convinced them to accept ownership of Grimmauld Place; he never ever wanted to live there, they could sell it, live in it, do whatever they liked with it, really. The memories of Sirius would just be too much for him. He made a quick trip to Grimmauld Place and packed up the things of Sirius’ that he wanted to keep and stored them in the attic of the Burrow for safekeeping.

His birthday party was quite smashing, all in all. A banquet of Molly Weasley’s excellently prepared food, a huge chocolate birthday cake, presents, butterbeer, laughter, dancing and conversation. No wet and sloppy kisses on his mouth were an added bonus in his life at this point. Bill and Fleur turned up at the very end, snogging every chance they got; it really was quite disgusting, to his mind. The party couldn’t have gone better, he reflected. Then all hell broke loose a few weeks later.

It had been decided that he’d go back to Hogwart’s for advanced training in defensive and offensive spells, hand to hand combat, and advanced shielding charms. He knew he needed this training, but was still unhappy about it. It meant more time in the company of Professor Snarky Snape. Harry rolled his eyes just thinking about how derisive and supercilious Snape had been that first day. That day he finally lost control of his mouth for good.

When Snape insulted him for the fiftieth time in as many minutes, for no reason other than his breathing, he finally truly lost his temper for perhaps the very first time with the man. 

“SHUT UP SNAPE!” His voice was fearsome in its volume, its sheer rage, and its utter frustration. The fact that he’d come into his full height during the previous month didn’t hurt either. Nor did the additional muscle layers he’d built up. “One more word out of your snarky, sarcastic, supercilious, obnoxious, overbearing, obstreperous mouth and I swear I’ll hex you into next year with the most painful social disease I can possibly dream up, no matter WHAT Dumbledore says about you. Do you understand me, you bad tempered, ill mannered incredibly …..” He stopped. 

Whatever he’d meant to add he surely wasn’t going to. He wasn’t sure what an ‘Incubistic sex god’ was, but he was pretty sure he didn’t think of Snape as one. Even if he did think Snape was a sex god, he surely didn’t want the man to know he thought so. He took a breath and continued in a voice gone low, cold and dangerous with rage. His eyes fair burned holes into the older man. 

“I am NOT my father, no matter what your twisted psyche tells you. I think what they did to you was beyond the pale, and my father and his friends were arseholes. I’ve mentioned it to the living members of that particular episode of insanity; they are suitably cowed and will apologize to you if you ever stop being such a GIT. If I’d been there, I’d have beaten him myself. I wasn’t there. I’m not James Potter. I’m Harry Potter. If you cannot understand that after all these years, then you need to hex yourself into oblivion because you’re clearly not intelligent enough to be allowed to live.” He was perfectly calm now, his breathing even, his rage complete, his responses under iron control. His eyes swept over the face of his tormenter, eyes gone cold and dark emerald with rage. His scar stood out in vivid relief against the paleness of his skin.

He really was quite magnificent, thought Snape idly. The boy (that beautiful boy, his treacherous mind whispered to him) was a fearsome force of nature, to be sure. He opened his mouth, then paused in utter astonishment as Harry stalked out of the room. Didn’t even give him time to formulate a response. His eyes strayed to the smooth movement of muscle underneath Harry’s pants as he swept from the room, and he shivered, just a little. 

‘Well,’ he thought, “That was an interesting show of both control and strength. I think I’m impressed…and aroused.” Snape thought, not for the first time, that his responses to the Wonder of the Wizarding World were not good, no not good at all.

He set off to find Potter and rebuild the shattered training session. This was going to be fun. Right. 

TBC

Chapter Two

Harry sighed deeply. He really shouldn’t have shouted so, but it had felt so damned GOOD to do so. He reflected on the fact that Snape had been…different, since that conversation. If a screaming match where he not only won but was the only participant was what it took to finally make the man see reason, then he couldn’t entirely regret it.

Snape had found him in the Owlery. He’d conjured a training mat and punching bag and was methodically punching it. He’d charmed the surface of the bag with one snarky Slytherin Wizard face, and was relentlessly pounding the stuffing out of the bag.

The smothered chuckle behind him caught him by surprise. He turned, wand drawn, but stopped when he saw it was Snape. Why on Earth did he stop, he wondered to himself.

“Mr. Potter. Will you listen to me for a moment or must I cast a silencing spell over your mouth (that tempting full lipped rosy mouth, a part of his brain sighed)?” Harry glared, then conjured two chairs and gestured at one of them. He resolutely made no move to apologize, or in fact to speak at all, but settled in his chair and continued to glare at Snape.

The Potions Master cleared his throat, but no other sound escaped him. Harry watched his face; if he didn’t know better, he’d think the man was embarrassed, noting the faint flush that colored the older man’s cheeks (those amazingly soft textured cheeks, a part of his brain acknowledged). Good grief, he wasn’t going to have a coronary on him now, was he? Perhaps he was angry. Too bad, Harry decided, he had that coming, absolutely.

“What, pray tell, does the word ‘snarky’ mean? If you would be so kind…” Snape paused, questioningly. Harry barked out a laugh that was more bitter than day old tea.

“The word ‘snarky’ is a word we invented especially for you, Professor,” Harry drawled the words in a voice laced with ice. “It means ‘insufferably rude, overbearingly sarcastic, and completely without any social skills whatsoever. It describes you perfectly.” He sat back and flashed a hard smile at the older man, eyes firmly shuttered.

“Well then.” Snape sounded as though he wanted to laugh. “I did not come up here to fight, Mr. Potter. I came here to apologize. You are right; you are not your father. I was wrong to treat you so. In my defense, my original intent was to teach you control. If I can make you lose it so easily, what do you imagine the Dark Lord would be able to do? If you cannot control your anger, you cannot hope to defeat him. However, I now see that I have been...” Snape paused delicately, “a bit over enthusiastic. I apologize. I do not think you are your father, and I appreciate your defense of me to Black and Lupin, though I fail to see how Black will be able to apologize to me at any point; nonetheless, I appreciate the gesture. I think it is necessary for me to tell you what I think of your character, so that we may put this behind us and concentrate on winning the war.”

Snape continued, “Mr. Potter, you are a very powerful Wizard. What you lack in experience you make up for in strength, daring, and innate intelligence combined with intuition. You need to work on control of your anger, and your defensive skills. They are not easy to master; you have made much progress since sixth year. Further, you are quick thinking, cunning, and a wholly worthy adversary. I pity the Dark Lord at times. He will not be able to survive if he engages you directly. And that, Mr. Potter, is my honest opinion of you.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in utter shock. Who was this man and what had he done with Professor Snape? He quickly cast a revealing spell, to check for evidence of PolyJuice Potion or glamours. Finding none, he simply sat and stared at Snape, unable to think of a single thing to say in response.

With a shiver, Harry shook himself back to the present. He was cold. He was more worried about his new husband’s health than he cared to admit to himself. He was tired. He was hungry. And he was married. Oh, fabulous, that was. What had he been thinking? What in the world was he going to DO? Ah well, he’d undo it as soon as possible, let Snape off the hook.

He resumed his walk through the chilly castle. His thoughts took a decided turn for the worse. 

After that day, the two men got along better, learning to respect one another’s abilities and character. If they weren’t bosom friends, they were at least not overtly hostile to one another any longer. They had actual conversations about things other than training and Harry’s less than stellar Potions N.E.W.T. grade. They, on occasion, laughed together, discovering they had nearly identical senses of humor. They shared meals without sniping at one another’s table manners. They discovered common ground to build upon. Harry didn’t let himself contemplate just exactly what he wanted to build with Snape. It simply wasn’t possible for him to think in those terms. Not then.

Ten weeks after that verbal assault Harry launched on Snape, they both found themselves in the middle of a very different assault. Harry let himself feel it all again. 

The wind blew hard, whipping his hair into a frenzy. It was hot, for October, he noted idly, flashing his wand in an intricate dance, dropping Death Eaters left, right and center. He was dimly aware of Professor Snape and Dumbledore on either side of him, dimly aware of Remus, Ron and Hermione nearby, all of them fighting hard to push the Death Eaters out of the courtyard of the school. The Death Eaters had been unable to breach the wards and enter the school proper, but they were still a damned nuisance, Harry grumbled in some distant part of his mind that wasn’t quite as concerned with survival. He turned to damage another Death Eater and caught his break. There, amidst the smoke and residual magical charges, he saw him. 

Voldemort. Red eyes glowing, hissing in annoyance as he advanced on Harry. As though he was sure he was going to win. That pissed Harry off to no end. Snape and Dumbledore had gone silent, watching the man and the snakelike being move closer and closer. Harry gathered the warp and woof of his anger and control together, weaving it into a large tapestry of energy. He cloaked himself in its righteous power. This Dark Lord would NOT win this day, would not win ever again. He, Harry, was tired of all the fuss, tired of the fighting. Today. It. Was.Going.To.End.

Snape and Dumbledore watched in awe as Harry stopped, about six feet from Voldemort, who was still hissing curses. They were missing everything he aimed at but he was still hissing them. Harry raised his wand, took a deep breath, and shouted the curse. “AVADA KEDAVRA!” Hit square in the chest with angry green light, Voldemort dropped like a stone and Harry strode to stand over his body. He spoke the words of the incantation he’d learned (was it only last week, really?) to burn Voldemort’s body and soul into ash, then sow it with sea salt, so that his maniacal being would never rise again. With a cloud of green light, Voldemort’s dead body disappeared. The smoke began to clear. Harry began to relax, just a fraction. Oh no, that was not a good plan, he thought in hindsight. 

From behind a tree, a Death Eater ran, the very last one, waving his wand and shouting incoherently; something about blood traitors or some nonsense. A jet of purple light shot out of his wand. Oh no. It was headed directly at Professor Snape. Harry just barely pushed him out of the way in time, and the cursed light still hit him in the shoulder. He raised his wand, destroyed the Death Eater, and looked down at his…friend. That was an odd thought for him to have about the dour Potions Master, but it was true. In a very short time, they’d gone from being vile enemies to being…friends. How very odd, thought Harry just before he passed out. 

He roused a moment later, as Dumbledore began to shake him and ask if he was all right. Was the man mad? Of course he wasn’t all right. He’d just fought VOLDEMORT and not only lived to tell the tale, but defeated the rat bastard once and for all. He’d been fighting hard for half a day before that, and was bruised, scratched, possibly concussed, and decidedly uncomfortable. To top it all off, he dived on his old Potions Professor and knocked him over. True, it was to avoid a curse, but still, Snape was going to have a fit when he came to. Particularly since Harry had only managed to deflect most of the curse. There was an angry red bubbling welt all along Snape’s right shoulder. “Ow!” he said aloud, “That’s going to leave a mark.” Dumbledore chuckled and the two conscious men picked up Snape and headed to the Infirmary.

Two hours later, Harry headed to the Infirmary for the second time to see how Snape was faring. He’d showered, shaved and eaten. He was about as content as it was possible to be, except for that slight nagging worry about the Professor. And the exhaustion seeping through ever pore of his skin. He’d just make sure all was well, then toddle off to bed, he thought to himself as he entered the Infirmary. 

Of course, that’s not how things worked out that evening. Nothing was ever that simple for the Man Who Pounded Voldemort Into Nothingness. He moved noiselessly into the cubicle he knew Snape had been deposited into earlier. The man was unconscious still but looked much better than he had. He allowed himself to look freely at Snape, checking him over carefully with his eyes. 

“Ah, Harry, there you are.” The twinkling voice and warm tones of Dumbledore’s voice invaded his ears. “Severus looks well, doesn’t he?” 

“Sure, for a comatose person, I guess so.” The wily old Headmaster chuckled. “Well done, Harry, well done. You not only defeated Tom, you managed to save my best teacher.” Harry snorted at that; why did no one recognize Snape’s deplorable lack of social skills? The man’s approach to teaching was simply atrocious.

“Harry, we must talk. Have you had dinner?” The Headmaster’s voice was serious. Harry nodded that he had. “Well, tea then. Come on, my boy, we’ll go to my office for a nice chat. There are a few things we must discuss before I call the Ministry.” 

“Yes, Sir” Harry dutifully followed down the hall with a last (lingering, a part of his mind whispered at him) glance at the unconscious Slytherin wizard.

Arriving in Dumbledore’s chambers, he was waved to a seat as Albus conjured a tea tray, complete with raspberry scones and cream for his tea. Once settled, teacups in hand, Dumbledore turned his eyes on Harry. 

“You did a remarkable job today, Harry. The entire Wizarding world will be very grateful. Do you know what else you did today?” Harry shook his head in confusion.

Albus chuckled, the sound warm and reassuring to the exhausted young man beside him. “Well, aside from the fact that I’ve gotten a report from the Ministry about the fact that the world’s oceans turned to freshwater for an hour today, you saved Severus Snape’s life, of your own free will, for no other reason than that he needed your help. Not out of duty, or obligation, but out of simple necessity, because you wanted to spare his life. Do you know what that means, Harry?” Albus’ voice was pleased; there was another quality to it, but Harry was too exhausted to even think about what it might be at this point. 

Harry shook his head. His voice, when it came, was low and not quite all there. He really had had a very long day. “I’ve no idea, Professor, and really, I’m not quite up to puzzling it out. Could you just tell me, please?” Albus beamed at him, then.

“Of course, my boy, of course. What it means is that there is now a Life Debt between the two of you. Quite simply, the man owes you his life.”

Well, thought Harry, wasn’t that just ducky? What in the world was a Life Debt and what was he going to have to do now? All he wanted to do was go to bed for a very long time, and sleep very deeply while he was there. Abruptly, he excused himself and went to bed. He simply could not deal with any more that day. Albus let him go; he’d set the stage. Now it only remained to persuade the players. He really did want to see his two favorite people settled; that’s all it was. Really. It wasn’t like he enjoyed these machinations, no of course not.

TBC

Chapter Three

It didn’t work out the way he’d wanted, of course. He never got to sleep as long as he wanted to. Even after defeating the world’s snakiest arch villain, he wasn’t able to have a proper lie in the next morning, between the squeals of his friends and the pounding on the doors by reporters. After stopping at the Infirmary to check on Snape, who was still unconscious, he headed directly to the Great Hall to find Dumbledore. He needed to know what this Life Debt business was all about, and fast, before Snape woke up.

“Professor. Can we discuss that Life Debt matter after breakfast, please?”

“Call me Albus, please. I’m not technically your Headmaster anymore, Harry. You’re an adult now, with adult freedoms and responsibilities.”

“Of course. Albus. Thank you. Can we have that discussion?” 

“Certainly, Harry.”

They went to Albus’ office again, where the wily old man began to explain in detail.

Harry was aghast. “He owes me his life and I have to choose now what he does with it? What kind of bizarre Wizarding tradition is this?!” Harry’s voice was very loud at the end. He sighed. “I don’t want anything from him, really. What are my options, Albus?”

A short while later, Harry was still aghast. “Let me see if I have this right. A Life Debt can only be repaid by a life changing event. It is magically binding and I cannot forgive the debt; it must be paid. So basically, I have three options. I can kill him. Wait, no, that’s not an option is it? It would settle the debt, that’s for sure.” Harry looked hopefully at the old wizard, who shook his head and rumbled a low sound of laughter as a response. Harry continued, “I can adopt him, so he can take care of me in my old age. Or I can marry him and let him take care of me for life?” At Albus’ nod of agreement, Harry threw his head back and laughed. It was not a joyful noise.

“I am NOT going to adopt him. Can you imagine?!” Harry glared at the old man, who was trying very hard not to laugh. “That face is NOT calling me Daddy. Ever. So what you’re telling me is that my only option is to marry the man?” At Albus’ seemingly sympathetic nod, he stood and began pacing the room nervously.

“This is insane, Albus. Completely, utterly insane. I can’t do this. What happens if I don’t do this?” He was muttering, half crazed with exhaustion and sheer aggravation. 

Albus low tone stopped him dead in his tracks. “If you don’t do this, my boy, he dies. An unpaid Life Debt will eventually kill him, and it will not be a pleasant death, nor a quick one.” 

A harsh laugh escaped Harry’s chest. “So I saved his life, only to…save his life. Is that right? Wait, isn’t he supposed to choose his method of repayment? Why am I choosing it? Oh right, completely unconscious for several days, probably won’t heal properly if we don’t take care of this right away.” Albus didn’t answer him. Getting other people to see the correct path for them to take was sometimes best done in silence.

Harry resumed his pacing, talking to himself. Albus let him go, trusting in Harry’s honor to get him through this, and on to the correct path. He only hoped the resulting dust up in the Infirmary wasn’t too destructive. “I can do this; it’s only a formality, right? We can get a divorce. Or an annulment. Whatever wizards do when they don’t want to marry each other. It’ll be fine. We’ll laugh about it later. I can see the expression on Snape’s face when I drop this little bombshell on him. He’s going to swallow his tongue. The man doesn’t like me any more than I like him; well all right then, we’re friends of a sort now, but certainly not enough to be married to me. This is ridiculous. Oh and Albus?” The older wizard turned to face him, expression carefully smoothed blank.

“Yes, Harry?”

“I. Am. Not.Gay. I like girls, really.”

“Do you now, young Harry? Are you quite, quite sure?” Harry thought for quite awhile over that one, then very slowly shook his head.

“There, Harry. Was that so difficult to admit? The rest of us who know and love you have known it about you for quite some time. We were waiting for you to discover it on your own.”

Harry snorted in exasperation. “All right, Albus. Maybe I’m gay. I don’t know. I’ve gone on two dates in my entire life, and neither of them were quite what I expected. Maybe I should try dating a man. I don’t know. I’m fairly certain Professor Snape isn’t gay, though.” His heart sank into his toes as he saw the eyes of his former Headmaster twinkle at him. “Is he?”

Very slowly and deliberately, Albus Dumbledore nodded his head. There was no mistake about his response. It was a nod. Could this day get any stranger than it already was? Apparently it could. Harry sat down and placed his head between his knees. He felt faint all of a sudden. He also felt oddly warm. No, he wasn’t going to think about that just now.

“All right, Headmaster. You win. I’ll marry Severus Snape.” There were layers of motivation in his voice that Harry didn’t quite understand. Albus, however, understood them quite well and allowed himself a soupcon of satisfaction. This was proceeding rather better than he’d hoped. 

“Splendid, my boy, simply splendid. I’ll notify the Ministry and make all the arrangements. We’ll have to do it quickly and quietly so that our Severus can recover completely from that curse wound. It’s a rather nasty and obscure one, but Poppy will explain it to you.” At that, Harry gave up trying to make sense of his life and went upstairs to have a proper lie down. He remembered the brief ceremony later that day, and the odd smile that flitted across Severus’ face when Poppy enervated him enough to sign the marriage contract. He remembered signing it himself, and Albus’ quick indrawn breath and sharp gaze as he took the quill in hand. He remembered being congratulated by the faculty and his friends. He remembered an overwhelming desire to sleep for a very long time. And, late that night, that’s exactly what he did.

Harry found himself back where he’d started, when he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He tiptoed into Snape’s cubicle, to see how he was doing. He was not surprised to see the other man awake. He swallowed hard and sat down, out of reach of Snape’s clenched fingers.

“I think I had a nightmare earlier, Harry.” Severus’ voice was low, and still sounded exhausted. “I thought you came in here earlier and told me I’d owed you a Life Debt so we’d gotten married by proxy while I was unconscious, because if we didn’t, the curse wouldn’t be able to be lifted.” He glanced hopefully at the younger man (was he really so hopeful that he was not bound for life to this gorgeous hunk of male pulchritude, a part of his mind whispered softly?).

Harry shook his head ruefully. “That was no nightmare, that was your husband speaking, Severus.”

He explained about the Life Debt and related Albus’ explanations to him. “So you see, Severus, there really was no other choice. It’s simply to assist your recovery. It seems to be doing the trick; you look as though you’re feeling better already. We can undo it later. I’m sorry I laughed earlier. You really were rather funny about it.”

Snape scowled at him. “Do you know what a Wizarding marriage entails, Harry?”

“What do you mean?” Oh fabulous, just bloody brilliant. More conditions he knew nothing about. Sometimes he thought his entire life was a series of manipulations. He didn’t realize how close he was to absolute truth.

“Wizards do not ‘undo’ their marriages. There is no divorce, nor separation, in our world, Harry. We are further proscribed from cheating on our spouses. Essentially, we are bound for life; possibly longer. Tell me, was the binding ceremony completed while I was unconscious, or just the civil marriage portion?” Harry looked at him in obvious confusion and did not answer.

Albus’ soft but firm voice cut through the tension that precious little speech had stirred up; neither man had noticed him gliding into the room. “You forgot one thing, Severus. It is not possible for two people to enter into a civil marriage contract, no matter the motivation, unless, on some level, they both have a sincere desire to do so. The signatures will not affix themselves to the contract if there is not an honest desire to be married to one’s partner. That is why the civil marriage portion comes first. The bond mate ceremony is optional and comes later.”

“WHAT?!?!?” The two voices, equally deep, one younger and annoyed, one older and tired, were identical in that moment.

“It’s true, my children. If you did not truly desire to be together, were not, in fact, meant to be together, you would not be. I knew this, but decided not to tell Harry here about it. I wanted to see if the desire were true. Had it not been, we’d have proceeded with the formality of adoption, and we would not now be having this discussion. I am sorry to have deceived you Harry; for your and Severus’ potential good, it was necessary.”

The two men were no longer listening to Albus Dumbledore. They were staring at each other appraisingly. Snape’s eyes were lit with that golden flame that had so often been leveled at him in classes, though the expression in them was rather different now. Was that…desire…he saw in Snape’s eyes? Harry decided to proceed very carefully here. He didn’t want to hurt or anger his spouse, in case he was right about that expression. It simply wouldn’t do to alienate the man; they were married, after all. Harry’s eyes were locked on Severus’, speculation in them. Lots of speculation. He spoke softly, verdant eyes glowing with layers of emotion.

“Does this mean we’re in love, and don’t know it? Or does this mean there are other reasons we want to be married to one another?” He looked at Albus, who made a noncommittal motion of his head.

“That, my boy, is for the two of you to figure out yourselves. I can only do so much, you know.” The ancient blue eyes twinkled, as they always did when Albus was enjoying himself. Harry sighed.

“So that’s it then. On the very same day that I finally figure out I’m gay, I’m also married. For life. To a man I always thought hated me, but doesn’t. To a man I didn’t even know was gay until the day we got married. To a man who, against all odds, I’ve come to respect and admire over the past few weeks. I hope there’s no boyfriend waiting in the wings to pound on me, Severus.” Harry very slowly and cautiously extended a hand to his husband, and took his fingers in his own. He squeezed gently. A soft and tentative smile crossed his face as he looked at the other man, who seemed pleased at the compliment he’d been paid.

“Well, at least you ARE gay, Harry. This would be much more difficult if you were not. And no, there is no boyfriend to deal with.” Snape returned the pressure with his own fingers, and gave an answering smile. Harry thought it quite a beautiful smile. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the Slytherin man smile before today, unless he was bleeding and unconscious. He’d certainly never smiled at Harry that way before. A frisson of heat ignited deep in his chest, just under his heart. 

Albus beamed. “I’ll leave you two alone; you must have many things to discuss.” Well that was an understatement, to be sure. “Harry, come along to my office when you’re finished here. We’ve a few details to iron out.”

Harry nodded and continued to hold his husband’s fingers. This was, without a doubt, the strangest thing in an extremely long line of strange things to happen to him. He was surprised to discover that he felt rather calm about the whole thing, almost…happy.

Snape looked at the changing expressions on his spouse’s face and smiled a secret smile of triumph. Now all he had to do was not die from this idiotic curse and convince the boy to fall in love with him. He continued to stroke Harry’s fingers. The two men sat together like that for a very long time. They discussed very little, but came to an understanding. They’d take this slow, and easy. They had all the time in the world, thanks to Albus’ scheming manipulation. They weren’t as angry at him as they should have been. In fact, they were going to require a very nice wedding present, so that Albus could make it up to them. Deceitful, manipulative, clever, entirely wonderful man.

TBC

Chapter Four

Harry had more meetings with Dumbledore and the other members of the faculty and Ministry that he needed to speak with, but declared all festivities, felicitations and ceremonies were not to be held until his spouse was able to attend them too. He wanted the Ministry to acknowledge Severus’ contribution to the war effort, and to reward him accordingly, by clearing his name of suspicion, and honoring him appropriately. Minister Fudge ranted and raved, negotiated and cajoled. Harry stood firm. In this, he would not be swayed. He’d just saved the entire Wizarding world; he’d have his way or he’d use his influence to make a fundamental change in just who was running the Ministry. When he said as much to Fudge, the short and perpetually angry wizard capitulated at once.

For the next six weeks, Harry spent most of his time in the Infirmary, caring for his spouse, so that Poppy could devote her attention to the wounded in her care. The last battle had been a bad one, bloody and intense. There were many who fought on the side of the light that were severely damaged. As Severus recovered, the two men spent time getting to know one another more deeply. After all, what else should they do? 

Each decided they’d rather be happy than not, and they were deeply committed to making this marriage not only function, but flourish. Each had a deeply felt, never before fulfilled desire to make a secure and happy family. Each wanted children. They’d discovered that their values and ethics, morals and ideas were remarkably similar. Not so similar that they didn’t have anything to debate or discuss, argue over or differ on, but enough to build a strong foundation for their life together. Haltingly, they each spoke of their childhoods to one another, and gave each other surcease and comfort from the horrors they’d both endured at the hands of indifferent relatives. They made promises, and they intended to keep them. They had not yet spoken of love, but each thought about it with increasing frequency.

On the day Poppy Pomfrey finally released Severus from the Infirmary, declaring him fully healed, Harry was waiting to escort his husband to their new and improved quarters, a gift from Albus upon the occasion of their marriage. Albus was still grumbling about being ‘manipulated’ into making the adjustments. He’d get over it. They needed more space, more light, more air, and more furniture. Harry couldn’t wait to see the expression on Severus’ face when he saw their new nest.

Carefully, he guided Severus over the threshold, and into the main sitting room. It was similar to Snape’s old quarters in the dungeons, and in fact wasn’t far from those rooms, but it was charmed to provide two things; natural light and warmer air. The windows looked out at various views of Hogwarts’ grounds; they changed periodically to add interest. There was a large fireplace off to one side, with a door on either side of it. The back corner of the room was a small kitchen area, with a table and four chairs. Severus had only had one before; he was quite surprised to see this was his own furniture, just increased. 

He continued to look around the comfortable room. There were bookshelves everywhere, and a fine green and gold carpet on the floor. In the spot where his usual solitary armchair used to be, he saw a seating arrangement consisting of short davenport and two chairs, upholstered in soft green plush, with end tables spaced between. His drinks cabinet was exactly the same, with only the addition of Harry’s favorite butterbeer.

“I didn’t want you to feel unsettled when we got here, so I used your furniture as the basis for getting this place ready. You have great taste, by the way. I just thought we needed a bit more, since we’re two and not one.” Harry’s voice was tentative, afraid of his husband’s disapproval. 

He was quite shocked when his husband merely smiled and stated, “You did well. We can always change things later if we want to. Where’s my desk, if you please?”

Harry led him over to the door at the left of the fireplace that he’d noticed earlier. It opened onto a well appointed office laboratory and work area. He could do his research and brew his potions here quite nicely he thought. “Do you like it, Severus? We put all your old equipment in it, and added things from a list I found.”

“I do indeed, Harry. Thank you.” Wow, thought Harry, now this was really odd. He’d expected to be hexed by now, messing with Severus’ private things as he has. He guessed the man really was committed to making this work.

“What’s behind the other door, Harry?” Snape’s voice was curious and not sarcastic at all, for once. This was nice, Harry thought, very nice.

“Oh, that’s my den. I’m not sure what I’m going to study or what I’m going to do, now that I’ve killed Voldemort and all. I sort of thought I wouldn’t live through it. But I have, so I have some career decisions to make.” Harry’s voice was tentative, uncertain.

“I understand. If you’d like, I’ll help you decide. You don’t really have to do anything, you know; read and study till you find something that sparks your interest.” Snape reached out to brush Harry’s hair out of his eyes. He shivered at the touch. Snape immediately drew back, eyes shuttered and blank.

“Damn,” thought Harry, “I didn’t mean to flinch. I’ve just never…” Out loud he said, “Thank you, Severus, I appreciate that.” Snape merely sniffed.

Harry stopped, took a deep breath, and faced his spouse. “It’s not that I didn’t like it, you know. It’s just…odd…I’m not used to people touching me. I’ll get used to it, though.” He reached up to brush the older man’s cheek with his fingers, the barest of caresses, tentative and warm. Snape shivered, but the closed expression left his face.

They continued their exploration of their new quarters. The right hand side of the room had three doors. One led to a beautifully appointed bathroom, with separate shower, oversized tub, massage area, and quite a lot of storage space. One led into a comfortable, cozy, rather masculine bedroom area. Snape’s blood ran cold at the next words out of Harry’s mouth.

“This is your room, Severus. Mine’s next door. I thought it might be…” he stopped at the thunderous look on Snape’s face.

“I’m sure I shall be quite comfortable alone in here, Mr. Potter. Please do not bother to coddle me any longer. I feel quite well; you may leave.” Snape’s voice was like ice; his eyes were colder. 

Harry stared at him for a long moment, then said quietly, “As you wish, Professor. All your things are here, and the furniture is arranged as your old room was, save the double bed instead of the single.” He left the room, allowing himself the satisfaction of slamming the door behind him. 

His green eyes were bright and moist with unshed tears. Shite! All he’d been trying to do is give the man a choice, and he goes and does a complete turnaround, transforming right back into the insufferable git he’d been when Harry was at school. “Insufferable git…..brainless twit….supercilious prat!” He muttered and paced the room, becoming angrier and angrier. 

When he could not hold his temper any longer, he advanced on the door, not bothering to knock. He strode into the room, not hearing Snape’s surprised hiss. “Listen to me, you stupid fool, before I hex your mouth shut permanently!” Snape had gone pale, but was quiet.

“Creating separate bedrooms was not an insult directed at you, you obnoxious prat! I simply wanted to give you, and myself, a CHOICE in the matter. The fact that we’re married does NOT mean we’re required to have sex at the first opportunity. We don’t ever have to have the bond mate ceremony if we don’t want to. The curse is fully lifted, simply with the civil marriage contract.” Harry was breathing hard now.

“It’s for life, I know, but I can actually think of worse things than being married to you, Severus, sarcastic git that you are! We don’t love each other, this I know, too. I don’t know if we’ll EVER want to make love together, but at least neither of us will feel pressured. Besides…” Harry glared at Snape, unable to form any more words. He really did want to just kiss the man senseless, but he thought that would probably be a bad idea.

Snape was sitting motionless on the bed, face unreadable, eyes hot and dark. He did not speak, for several moments. Then that rich, warm voice came out of him quietly. “It seems I owe you another apology, Harry. I did misinterpret your point in creating two bedrooms for us. I could not possibly conceive of you feeling any sort of sexual desire for me. That would bode ill for our mutually expressed wish to have children someday. I was…distressed…at that thought and allowed my distress to overtake my good sense. I should have asked you what your reasoning was. I am sorry, Harry. I also see I need not have worried about sexual attraction.” At Harry’s questioning look, he trained his eyes on the younger man’s crotch. There was the beginning of an impressive erection there. Severus allowed himself a small smirk, enjoying the hot blush that crept up the other man’s face.

“Well, uh…I…you…” Harry’s utterly intelligent response made the other man laugh and crook a finger at him.

“Come here, please. I’d like to apologize properly, if you don’t mind.” Harry thought he could listen to that voice, all raw silk and warm sensuality, forever. He went over to sit next to Severus, their legs touching.

Severus reached out to touch the soft skin of this boy he already loved beyond measure. He knew he had to tread very carefully here, if he was to win Harry’s trust, and eventually his love. He cupped Harry’s chin in his hands, turned his face toward his own, and looked deep into his eyes.

He allowed his bottomless black eyes to flame at the younger man, igniting an answering spark in the deep green pools in front of him. Then, very slowly, Severus Snape kissed his husband for the very first time. 

Bells went off. Fireworks exploded in his mind. The very first touch of those sensual lips against his own nearly made Severus come in his pants. He simply could not believe that this beautiful boy belonged to him for all eternity. He resolved to always take good care of his precious spouse.

Harry, for his part, was having trouble breathing. He was having trouble controlling his erection. He was having trouble with a lot of things, not least of which was the desire to tear off his clothes and ravage his mate. He didn’t know how to ravage his mate. He tried to take a breath and nearly succeeded, until he felt a tongue invade his mouth. A warm, wet, seeking tongue. He thought he was going to faint.

Seconds later, he tore himself out of Severus’ grasp, and left the room as quickly as he’d come. He simply could not deal with all these sensations at one time. Face flaming, eyes bright with desire, he literally ran from the room. He stopped running when he reached his own room, and shut the door firmly behind him. He fell back against it, panting, and wondered just what he was going to do.

TBC

Chapter Five

A soft knock at the door some time later did not disturb the young man sleeping in the bed. He was naked, covered lightly by a sheet that draped low over his hips. He was on his stomach, face pushed childishly under the pillow. He tossed his head periodically, and did not look peaceful at all.

He did look absolutely delicious, though, thought Severus Snape Potter with a trace of a sigh. He reached down and gently shook his husband’s shoulder. He didn’t know why Harry had left his bedroom so abruptly, but he intended to find out.

“Harry. Wake up. It’s nearly dinner time. Harry.” Severus made his voice as reassuring as he could. Obviously he’d frightened the boy in some fashion. He mentally kicked his own arse for his lack of understanding. He continued to caress the boy’s shoulder, attempting to wake him.

Warm waves of sensation. That was the first thing Harry felt when he surfaced from sleep. Someone’s hand. Oh Gods. That was his husband’s hand. He backed up under the pillow as though he’d been burnt. His voice, from under the pillow, was muffled.

“What do you want?” his voice was sleepy and sexy, and just a touch petulant.

When he felt Harry jump and pull away from him, Severus immediately shuttered his eyes and expression. Perhaps he’d been wrong; perhaps the boy didn’t desire him after all. His voice was chilly when next he spoke.

“I merely wanted to inform you that dinner is nearly ready. You’re a growing boy; you should eat.”

The indignant yelp nearly made Snape laugh. The resultant picture of a young man sitting up while attempting to keep his delicate bits concealed nearly made him come.

“I am NOT a growing boy, dammit. I’m a man, thank you very much for NOT noticing.” Harry glared at his husband.

“Well. You could have fooled me, Potter.” Another indignant yelp.

“I’m your husband. Do NOT call me Potter, dammit. My name is Harry.”

The boy…man, he amended…was really quite magnificent, Severus thought to himself. Aloud, he said, his voice a fraction warmer, “Dinner, Harry, and then I think we should talk.” Harry nodded and Snape left the room so the boy…the man, he amended…could collect himself.

They ate dinner in silence, Harry thinking, Severus considering. He couldn’t fathom what about that kiss had made the boy run from him so quickly. Unless…

“Harry?” 

“What?”

“May I ask a question?”

“In the words of Albus Dumbledore, you already have, but you may ask another.”

“Impudent whelp.”

“Are you going to ask or not?”

“Very well. Surely you’re not...” Severus paused delicately. “What I mean to say is…you must have some…” Oh dear, this isn’t going well at all, is it, he asked himself, hating the hot flush that had risen to his cheeks. He continued to stumble. “Are you…?”

“Go ahead, say it. A virgin. Yes I am, and I’ll thank you to do your laughing in private.” Harry’s face was bright red, his eyes were miserable. He didn’t think he could tolerate the mortification this man made him feel. He wanted to sink through the floor. He stilled as Snape’s voice began to penetrate his embarrassed brain.

“Harry. There is no shame in being a virgin at your age; indeed at any age. I am simply…surprised…that you have not chosen to share your considerable charms with someone before now.” The surprise in Snape’s voice was genuine, Harry decided.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’ve had a lot of opportunity, Severus. Besides, there weren’t that many people that actually…”Harry stopped, embarrassed again.

Snape laughed out loud at that. “Surely, Harry, you realize that you could have had anyone you wanted, for the last three years of your schooling, at the very least. Before that, you were perhaps too young for some tastes.”

Harry stared at him in disbelief. “Are you mad? I’m short. I have this scar. I wear these glasses. I’m not gorgeous.” He stopped at Snape’s snort of disbelief.

“Harry. I am surprised at this show of false modesty. Surely you realize?”

Harry stared at him. “Surely I realize what?”

Snape snorted again. “Harry. You are a beautiful young man, highly accomplished, intelligent, and witty. You could have had your pick of nearly anyone you wanted, male or female.” Harry was grinning at him. Oh no, this couldn’t be good. Could it?

“Really, Professor?” He drawled the words, then got up to stand right next to Snape. His next words were breathed into Snape’s ear. “Even…you?”

Harry felt Severus shiver at the touch of his warm breath on his ear. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and traced it along the outside rim of Severus’ ear, then sucked on the lobe. He was reward with an indrawn gasp of desire and strangled words.

“Yes Harry. Even me. Perhaps…especially me. I would never have behaved inappropriately while you were my student.” He turned, and captured Harry’s mouth in a brief heart sizzling kiss, then drew back. “But I wanted to.” He whispered the words into his husband’s lips, then chanced a glance into his eyes. Really, he could not fathom why he was being so bold. It simply felt right, and for once in his life, Severus let go and let himself dare to dream that he could have what he wanted so badly. What he saw in those deep green eyes made him nearly weep with relief.

Desire. That was the first thing Harry could identify in the maelstrom of emotions that were twisting his guts, and other parts of his anatomy, into stiff knots. Desire. Then satisfaction. This man actually wanted him. There was no denying the truth in Severus’ eyes or in his expression. The hard planes of his husband’s face had softened somehow. It was extremely arousing to watch.

“I did not mean to frighten you earlier, Harry. It simply did not occur to me that you were not familiar with…physical contact.” Harry’s next words had him again snorting in disbelief.

“Severus. I’ve gone on two dates my entire life. Both of them were with girls and they didn’t do a thing for my libido. Yes, I know what a libido is. I’ve had fantasies, sure, but zero experience. I have no idea what to do or how to do it. I didn’t even admit to myself that all my fantasies were about men until Dumbledore essentially made me, the day we got married. It seems everyone knew that about me except myself.” Harry’s voice was low and unsure. 

Severus gave a mock sigh of impatience. “It seems, Mr. Potter, that there is one more area in which I find myself in the position of being your teacher. If you so choose it. I will not force my attentions on you, Harry. Married or not, that would be wrong. However, if you wish, I will teach you.” He made a soft sound, all his breath knocked out of him by Harry jumping into his lap. Then he simply stopped thinking for awhile.

Tentative lips, soft and searching, covered his mouth. A tongue, sliding gently across them, coaxing them open. He wrapped his hands around the hips of his husband, settling him more comfortably, and let Harry explore all he wanted. Severus very gently slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, deepening the kiss. He was shocked to his toes when Harry returned it enthusiastically. Damn, the boy…man, he reminded himself incoherently…was simply delectable. He tasted of wine and chocolate, spices and heat. Severus thought to himself that he could become addicted to that hot mouth. 

Harry continued to explore his husband’s mouth, his neck, his ears, the planes and curves of his face. Severus allowed it all, sweeping his elegant hands up and down Harry’s back, pausing to cup his arse from time to time, drawing Harry closer into the intimate embrace. When he could stand no more, he picked his husband up, and carried him to his bedroom. He looked at the young man in his arms, and drew back to look seriously into his eyes. 

“Be very sure this is what you want, Harry. We can stop if you’d like to. However, once we start, I don’t know if I can stop. I’ve wanted you for so long, husband mine.” Harry’s eyes were bright with desire and…was that something else? No, Severus didn’t let himself think that; he’d be content with what he had…for now.

The murmured response from his young husband nearly undid him completely. “I want this,” came the husky voice, roughened with passion, “I want you, Severus. Show me, teach me, and don’t ever stop.” At those words of desire and need, Severus dropped his husband onto the bed, kicked the door shut, and proceeded to do what he did best. Teach, of course.

He spelled the lights to a dim glow that illuminated without breaking the mood. He took his clothes off, slowly, so that Harry could watch him. He gave in to the feeling of pleased pride when he heard his husband’s indrawn gasp of appreciation and turned to him, erection bobbing gently as he moved. Snape was rather proud of his organ. It was rather long, and thick, and more than capable of meeting his husband’s needs. As soon as his husband figured out just what those needs were. He didn’t let his amusement show in his face.

“Sit up, Harry.” Harry did, willing to follow this man anywhere, do anything, in order to continue these delicious feelings. He was quickly divested of his clothing, and lay back on the pillows, sprawled enticingly for his husband. He noted the gleam of appreciation in his husband’s eyes, and spoke, voice still strained with want.

“You really do think I’m attractive, don’t you?” 

Severus sniffed, and said, “You’ll do, Harry, you’ll do.” Harry laughed.

“It’s OK, Severus; I think you’re hot, too.” He eyed his husband hungrily. “Did you know I had a crush on you sixth year.” The look in his husband’s eyes told him the man hadn’t had a clue.

“It’s true. You drove me crazy and didn’t even know. Class was absolute torment, even worse than usual. I used to dream of you kissing me. Touching me. Holding me. I drove myself quite mad; I couldn’t understand why I wanted someone I hated so much, and who hated me just as much.” He stopped, too fraught with desire to go on. He took a breath. “Kiss me now. Touch me now. Hold me now.”

Severus climbed all the way onto the bed, and lay down. He gently drew his husband into a full body embrace. Skin to skin, they felt each other’s heated passion. They lay that way for awhile, gently touching, stroking, kissing, licking, sucking. Severus, his Severus, tasted of cloves and cinnamon, vague elements of potions brewed, and pure unbridled lust, Harry thought hazily. He breathed in deeply of the unique scent of his spouse; a mixture of the herbs he used in his potions, the scent of fire, and something cleaner and brighter than that. He decided he loved the way Severus smelled.

Harry, thought Severus, was so soft, so smooth, and hard in all the right places, and tasted sweet. Faint hints of chocolate and fruit, he thought to himself. The boy…man, he reminded himself…smelled of the sandalwood soap he preferred, fresh and clean and peaceful. He detected a familiar scent of ink and parchment, too. Evidently the man did study more than he’d thought. He didn’t think he could ever stop kissing this luscious man that was all his.

Harry arched into his caresses, mumbling incoherently. “I want…Severus…I need…please” Severus chuckled softly.

“What do you need?” He reached down and grasped Harry’s erection firmly but gently. He stroked his hands up and down the length of his husband’s hard cock. He rubbed the pre come into the tip, and was rewarded with a gasp and a sharp nip to his bottom lip. 

“That. Oh please…more.” Harry was writhing in delicious torment. His hips twitched, his mouth devoured Severus’, his hands cupping the older man’s buttocks. Severus drew his breath in, loving the feel of those hands on his arse. He continued to stroke up and down Harry’s hard, weeping length. Harry moaned low in his throat, and again, louder.

“Ohhhh….Severus…I’m going to…” With a cry of passion, Harry came, spurting jets of white fluid all over Severus’ hand, and his own chest. Severus milked him dry. Harry collapsed, exhausted, in a heap against his husband.

“Wow. Just. Wow. That…you…amazing.” Severus chuckled, pleased at how responsive his young lover could be. Idly he wondered just what Harry would sound like when he took him from behind. And how long it would be before he was allowed to do so.

Harry reached up to softly kiss the lips of his lover, and marveled at how good a feeling it was to know that this man belonged to him, belonged with him. Harry had never felt so loved, so cherished, so very safe as he did in the arms of his husband. He shifted a little, getting more comfortable in the embrace. His husband’s gasp of pleasure made him think a bit. 

Slowly his hands reached down, grasping Severus’ erection. The touch was gentle…too gentle…but he’d learn. His fingers explored all of Severus’ length, marveling at soft skin over such hardness, tracing the veins, caressing the tip. He reached further, finding his husband’s balls, and noted how different they were from his own. He rolled them gently, then swept his hand up to the tip in one smooth stroke. His husband moaned loudly. Harry continued his ministrations, loving that he could make Severus lose control like this. He listened to his lover’s heated words.

“Harder, Harry. Faster. Yes, that’s it.” The words turned into a cry of passion. With just one more stroke, top to bottom, his husband exploded. He shot loads of white foamy stuff all over the two of them, then lay back, trembling. Harry held him, caressing his back and shoulders gently. He kissed Severus once again, softly on the mouth. Then he traced a finger through the sticky results of their loving, and brought that finger to his mouth. He was curious about how it tasted. He wrinkled his nose for a moment, then brightened. He decided he liked the taste, salty and a bit bitter, with an underlying sweetness.

With that one innocently erotic move, Severus knew he was lost forever. He knew, irrevocably, that he loved this boy…man, he reminded himself…with every fiber of his being. His greatest wish for all eternity was to persuade his husband to feel the same way about him. 

Severus muttered the cleaning charm that removed the stickiness from both of them, and Harry chuckled.

“Can you teach me that one, please? It’ll come in handy.” His voiced turned serious. “Severus, I want you to know something. That was the most amazing experience of my life. I don’t want to stop doing it. I do want to know what else we can do together, all right?”

Severus smiled sleepily at his young spouse. “Perfectly all right, husband mine. For now, I suggest we get some sleep. I, for one, am exhausted. You are quite talented my dear one. For a novice.” Harry laughed at that, then yawned.

Sleepily he said, “Ministry Awards Banquet is next week. Do you think we’ll be able to drag ourselves out of bed by then?” He completely missed Severus’ look of shocked surprise. He was nearly asleep; Severus was nearly asleep himself. He thought to himself that they must have a serious talk tomorrow. Harry must understand the consequences of what he’d done, both in killing Voldemort and in marrying himself. He shivered and hoped they were both up to facing public opinion. He drew his husband into a warm, comfortable embrace, and they drifted off to sleep.

TBC

Chapter Six

Sleepy eyes opened a fraction. A warm weight pinned him to the bed, he felt it over his chest and his hips. Experimentally, he wriggled and was rewarded with a soft moan. Carefully, he turned over. Sleepy green eyes met slumberous black ones. 

“Good morning, husband mine.” The voice that greeted Harry was husky with sleep, warm with desire. Harry moved the fraction of an inch needed to bring their lips together and kissed his husband gently, arms stroking over his back and shoulders. Regretfully, he pulled back and got out of bed. He really needed the bathroom, right now. With a yawned good morning in return, he padded through the room to the adjoining back and did his business, then stood under the shower, enjoying the hot water.

He came out several minutes later, to a sleepy Severus just beginning to stir. “I’ll make tea and call for breakfast while you shower, all right?” He sat on the edge of the bed, toweling his hair. He didn’t miss the indrawn gasp as he stood to dry himself, and turned a slow smile on his husband, admiring the curve of his backside as the older man stumbled to the bathroom.

Dressing quickly in soft faded blue jeans and a green cotton t-shirt emblazoned with the words “Seekers Do It Better”, he padded, still barefoot, to the kitchen. He put the kettle on for tea and snapped his fingers for Dobby.

“Can you bring us some breakfast, please? I don’t know what Severus likes; bring him his favorites, will you?” Dobby nodded and disappeared. Just as Dobby returned, Severus came to the table, dressed in soft black cotton trousers and a button down shirt of deep gold. Harry stared, spluttering. “You look bloody magnificent, Severus.”

The older man inclined his head and accepted the cup of tea Harry offered him, sipping slowly as a smile graced his features. “Likewise, Harry. Green suits you.” The two men tucked into their breakfast, speaking little. When they were finished, they banished the dishes back to the kitchen. Then Harry took a deep breath, covered Severus’ hand with his own, and said, “Severus, we need to talk, I think. About this Ministry thing.”

He related his conversation with the Minister of Magic, explaining that he would not tolerate anything less than absolute respect for his spouse and his contributions to the defeat of Voldemort. His eyes flashed with passion as he spoke, warming the older wizard to his toes. No one had ever stood up for him this way before, no one. No one had ever even cared enough about him to order his breakfast for him before. The older man swallowed hard before he answered.

“Harry. Do you understand that not everyone is accepting of same sex marriages? They are by no means illegal, but there are people that will be…surprised.” Harry’s response shocked him yet again.

“They’ll get used to it, won’t they? If I must be the damned Saviour of the Wizarding World, they will damned well treat you, treat us, with the respect we’ve both earned. You nearly DIED, Severus. I’m not going to go all missish now and try to hide what we are to one another.” 

One elegant eyebrow rose, nearly meeting his hairline. Severus held his breath. “Just what are we to one another, Harry?”

The younger man shrugged. “We’re married. You are my husband. Perhaps one day we’ll have children. People are going to have to get over it. Severus, you have made me feel so much more than I ever thought was possible. I’m not going to act as though I’m ashamed of that. I’m not going to let anyone take that away from me, from us. It’s too important.”

Severus exhaled, relief evident. “I agree, Harry. I just needed to be sure you knew what you are getting into. I don’t want to be a burden on you, not ever. I know this wasn’t exactly your choice.” Harry snorted, and returned.

“It wasn’t exactly yours either.”

“True. I would not allow myself to ever consider the possibility. You were my student. It was inappropriate. However, Harry…” Severus paused, gazing deeply at the younger man.

“I cannot deny that I…wanted…more from you than our friendship.”

Harry smiled at him then, a slow smile of innocent passion. “Then it’s a good thing we got married, Severus. You won’t mind helping me shop for new robes, will you? We’ll need them, you know. The Ministry is planning an Awards Ceremony and Ball. Albus and I thought that would be the best time to announce our marriage.”

Severus paled. “Are you sure, Harry? You really want the world to know you’ve married your former Potions Master?”

Harry leaned over and kissed him soundly, cutting off all further conversation. “Yes. I am. I do. OK?”

Severus nodded, unable to speak. For the first time, he allowed himself to hope he might be capable of gaining the love of this man. For the first time, he allowed himself to be happy. A fundamental change was wrought in his soul at that moment. Kinks were smoothed out, scars healed; Severus could feel it within himself. He would always be reserved. He would always be sarcastic. However, he was now capable of showing his more positive side. As long as Harry was with him, he felt he could do anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The two men finished dressing and made their plans for the day, deciding to shop now, before people got wind of the fact that they were both recovered. They glamoured themselves and headed to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Gringotts. As they entered the ornate building, Harry paused and handed his husband a key.

“This is the key to my vaults here, Severus. I’ve added your name to all my accounts. I’ve no idea what your financial situation is, but I wanted you to know that I trust you; that I consider us partners in all things. So here’s the key.” Severus smiled and accepted it. His response was typical and brief.

“I’ve no real need of your money, having a roughly equivalent amount of my own tucked away. Still, I’d planned to do the necessary today to add you to my accounts as well. Thank you, Harry. I am honored that you trust me so much.” Harry kissed him gently in response, tucking his arm in his spouse’s.

The two men moved further into the building, securing the services of a goblin to organize their finances. When all was complete, they had one vault for household expenses, one for their joint fortunes, and one for the rare items Harry had inherited from the Black Estate, as well as the heirlooms Severus had stored there. They each filled a bag with money, and left, eager to start their shopping trip. Both men had discovered a mutual love of shopping.

“I need everything new, Severus. Now that I won’t ever be going back to the Dursleys I can get rid of all those awful hand me downs.” Harry was excited, eyes sparkling, enthusiasm radiating from him. He was thrilled not to have to make his annual one week visit to the Dursleys; the magic of the blood wards was no longer needed since Voldemort currently inhabited the eleventh level of hell, created especially for him.

They headed to Madame Malkin’s first, ordering several sets of robes for Harry, and choosing new dress robes for the ceremonies to come. Harry’s were gold with black trim and Severus chose silver with black trim. Harry then quickly chose several pairs of trousers, t-shirts, button down shirts, socks, boxers, pyjamas, a dressing gown, slippers, a pair of elegant dragon skin boots, and a new pair of trainers. Severus bought himself some sinfully tight jeans and t-shirts, as well as an assortment of silk boxers. They arranged to have everything delivered, and continued on.

They chose a few more pieces of furniture, some paintings they both liked, and new wine glasses. They discovered a mutual love for chocolate and sweets of all kinds, spending an obscene amount of money in the chocolate shops of Diagon Alley. They discovered a love of antiques, too. Severus jumped when Harry shouted his triumph; he’d found an old Heppelwhite armoire, charmed to be very roomy. He bought it at once, and had it delivered to their quarters. Severus chuckled; he really loved sharing his spouse’s enthusiasm and joy in simple things.

They strolled the sidewalks, looking in windows as they ate ice cream lazily that afternoon. The fresh breeze felt good on their faces, redolent with the spicy scents of the busy shopping area. The sun warmed them both, but not as much as the other’s company did. Harry paused at a jewelry shop, licking the last of his cone. When Severus was finished, he pulled him inside to look. Severus glanced at several pieces, not noticing Harry deep in conversation with the proprietor. He turned when he heard his name.

“Severus? Do you like this?” It was a beautiful platinum pendant on a fine chain, delicate, but sturdy enough to suit his elegant frame. The pendant was twined in the shape of a snake. He quite liked its sinuous length and said so. The snake’s eyes matched Harry’s, being made of a deep green chrysolite stone. Harry spoke quietly.

“I’d like you to have this. It suits you, and chrysolite enhances well being, general health, and…fertility. It seems a good choice.” Severus nodded, blushing. Harry completed the purchase and came to latch the clasp around Severus’ neck.

“I have a question, Severus. Let’s go outside.” The two men left, thanking the proprietor for his assistance.

“Is it customary for married wizards to wear rings? I saw some in the shop.”

Severus nodded and tried to explain. “It’s optional for those who opt only for the civil marriage. Bonded couples wear bonding rings as a symbol of their bond. Typically they are chosen together; they augment the bond, giving the wearer a focus for his mate. Through the bond, spouses can locate one another, sense the other’s feelings, and draw comfort from one another. Strong bonds produce the ability to share thoughts and pictures without words.”

“I see.” Harry was thoughtful. They continued their walk, stopping at the Apothecary for Severus to replenish his stores. 

“How do we know when, or if, it’s appropriate to bond, Severus?”

The response was quiet, measured. “People get married for all sorts of reasons, not all of them having to do with love. Sometimes they get married to concentrate bloodlines or secure assets. Sometimes they get married because they are friends and can’t imagine being married to anyone else. Those who find true love often choose to bond. If the two are compatible and deeply in love, the bond becomes a living thing between them, binding them closely for all eternity. It’s not for everyone; being bonded is deeply intimate. Some people are not comfortable with that degree of intimacy, even with a spouse.”

“I see.” Harry was lost in thought, so many new ideas and concepts whirling in his head. He alternately frowned and smiled. He walked, he shopped, he exchanged comments with his spouse, but his mind was far away. He did not know if he loved Severus or not. He knew he was attracted to the man. He knew he was more comfortable in his presence than he was with anyone else, including his best friends. He knew he wanted to take care of the man; someone needed to. His glance raked across his too thin spouse, affectionately. He thought that he needed to have a talk with the house elves about allowing his husband to skip meals. They continued to stroll, peeking in this shop and that one. They stopped at the broom shop and Harry got himself some Quidditch supplies. As they left, he didn’t even notice he’d taken his husband’s hand in a warm caress. Severus did though.

Inside himself he prayed Harry was coming to the conclusion that he wanted to bond with Severus. He did not speak of it again, not wanting to place pressure on his young spouse. He decided that he’d be available to answer questions, but not volunteer his thoughts about the matter unless asked. Their next stop was Flourish and Blott’s. They parted at the door to browse the stacks, each finding things they wanted. Harry located a rare old book he thought Severus would love, all about the ancient Scottish ways of brewing potions. He also found a book on wizard bonds, and another that explained wizard pregnancies. He tucked them under his arm, along with a new book of Quidditch moves, several history books, and some mystery magazines. When they met up again a few minutes later, Severus was similarly laden, minus the book on bonding. He’d gotten books on child development, saying only that he thought they might come in handy later.

Harry smiled to himself as they left the shop, thinking of a little girl with inky eyes and hair, or a little boy with straight dark hair and green eyes. He didn’t notice Severus watching him, a faint smile on his lips as he contemplated the same thing. They both wondered if it was possible for their children to have Harry’s mother’s red hair.

Exhausted from the long day, they stopped at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and flooed directly to their quarters, after a brief conversation with the twins, who promised to keep quiet until the announcement was made. Severus warmed at the hearty congratulations they’d received. He was touched that the twins made an effort to include him, in their conversation and their affection. They’d decided that if Harry was happy, they were happy for him. By the end of that brief meeting, Severus felt as though he had two new friends. As indeed he did. 

He was to continue to be surprised over the next few days as they quietly told the people that were important to them. Everyone, without exception, congratulated them. Severus had few friends; Albus, who already knew, Minerva, who sobbed happily and hugged them both, Filius Flitwick, who shook both their hands and wished them every happiness, and Hagrid, who sniffled uncontrollably and wished them joy. Harry’s friends were similar in their reactions. Severus smiled to himself as he got ready for the Ministry Ceremony, recalling Hermione’s pleased squeal and heartfelt hug. He smiled painfully when Ron congratulated him heartily, clapping him so firmly on the shoulder that he nearly fell over. He recalled with faint distaste the enthusiasm of Dobby the house elf, who cried and declared his loyalty to “Harry’s Professor”. Then he smiled, admitting to himself that he quite enjoyed the house elf’s efforts on his behalf.

They had decided to wait to tell Remus, as he was off on vacation, and Harry didn’t want to disturb him. Severus shuddered; he wasn’t looking forward to the confrontation with the mangy wolf, but it would have to be done. Harry was determined they get along. The elder Weasleys had already made their feelings known, quietly; he was touched at the depth of feeling they had for Harry, and by extension, him.

Soon enough it was time to apparate to the Ball. Severus sighed and left the room, joining his spouse for a fortifying drink before they had to go. His husband’s hand in his was a warm reassurance that all would be well.

“It’s all right, Severus. I’ve taken care of the press. I gave Rita Skeeter an exlusive this afternoon while you were starting the Wolfsbane. She’ll get it right, this time. She’s being paid enough to do so.” Harry was proud of himself. He’d worked hard to strike the right tone with the inquisitive reporter, and he thought he’d managed very well, expressing his regard for his husband without either letting his deeper feelings out for all to see, or denying that there were any. Severus inclined his head and smiled softly at his spouse.

Together, they went to the Ministry, entering hand and in hand and crossing to the dais. The Minister gave a long and boring speech, but was quite eloquent when detailing Severus’ accomplishments over the years. He went over his work as a spy, and honored him well. Finally, he announced their marriage, with a degree of sincere happiness for them that Harry was sure the older wizard wouldn’t have been able to pull off if he hadn’t been in fear for his job. Harry was pleased. Severus was touched deeply by his spouse’s evident loyalty to, and feeling for him. They accepted their awards and found themselves with monetary compensation as well. Harry was shocked to know just how many people wanted to give him money for doing what he’d been born to do. He looked at Severus in helpless confusion as the money piled up. Severus waved his hand and the money disappeared, sent to their vaults to deal with later. A short time later there was a large stack of cards and letters to deal with, but nothing else. Harry was grateful.

Chapter Seven

The dinner and dance that followed the speeches was a whirlwind of congratulations from everyone present. Harry and Severus took their place on the floor for their first dance as a married couple. Harry sighed happily, loving the feel of his graceful husband turning him around the dance floor, holding him close. There was more than one sigh of envy from the onlookers. Suddenly, the peace of the evening was broken.

There were shouts, of anger and fear. Harry looked up and gasped. 

“Severus. Death Eaters. Get down.” He hastily pressed his husband back, drew his wand and jumped into the fray, shooting spells left and right, dropping the Death Eaters neatly one by one. He bound them all and shouted for someone to call the Aurors. Too late, he saw that he’d missed one. Damn. The jet of purple light flashed from the fiend’s wand, bypassing him. He turned, seeing his husband drop like a stone to the floor. Automatically, Harry disarmed and bound the remaining Death Eater. Then he ran for his husband, cradling him gently. 

“Hermione! Get Poppy. He’s been hurt. Again. Damn. This is all my fault.” Harry was incoherent with fear as he wiped his husband’s face with a handkerchief. Momentarily the older man stirred, regaining consciousness.

“Harry. Are you all right?” Harry laughed, a harsh sound of fear.

“I am. You’re not. Poppy will be here in a moment, Severus. Lie still.” Poppy appeared with her emergency bag, quickly scanning Severus. She worked several healing spells over him and he regained some faint color. Harry was pacing nearby when she looked up.

“He’ll be fine, Harry. Help me get him to the Infirmary, so he can rest.” The witch and the wizard carefully levitated Severus to the apparition point and held him closely as they apparated away. 

Harry gently placed him on the bed and sat down next to him while Poppy went to get the potions she’d need to make him drink. He breathed a sigh of relief, scanning Severus’ face. It really did look like he was going to be all right.

“Dammit, Severus. I asked you to stay back. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me, ever again. Especially you.” The young man sobbed and kissed his husband gently. 

“I can take care of you, please let me.” Severus was shocked at the concern and love so evident on his husband’s face. He stepped away for a moment, got a basin of cleansing potion and a soft cloth. He gently began to bathe Severus’ wounds as he continued speaking.

“I couldn’t stand to lose you, Severus. Not now we’ve found each other. I…” He paused, uncertain. He squared his shoulders, and locked his brilliant gaze on his husband’s.

“I love you. I know, we’re supposed to take our time with this. I don’t want to anymore. I love you and I want you to know it, so you’ll be more careful.”

Severus smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around the younger man, wincing at the soreness already pooling in his muscles. “I love you too, brat. I have for some time now, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You cannot protect me from everything; this wasn’t your fault, Harry. I wanted to be sure you were safe. I wasn’t looking, or he’d never have hit me. I’ll try to be more careful if you’ll remember that we’re supposed to take care of each other, not simply you taking care of me.”

Harry smiled, happier than he’d ever been in his life. “I’ll remember. I’m going to take very good care of you, husband mine.” He captured his mate’s lips in a soft kiss. Severus took control and deepened it into a passionate exchange of feeling. Their hands tangled in one another’s hair, drinking in the scent and taste of one another.

There was a soft cough behind them and they broke apart, blushing furiously. Albus was standing there, looking at them fondly. He said only, “Harry, the Aurors need to speak with you to find out exactly what happened before that nasty bunch gets sent to Azkaban.”

Harry nodded. He kissed his husband once again, sweetly, and said. “I’ll be back to spend the night with you; I’m sure Poppy won’t let you leave till the morning.” His husband held him gently for a moment, then Harry followed Albus out of the room to give his report to the Aurors.

Late the next morning, a fully recovered Severus and an anxious Harry entered their quarters. Harry settled Severus on the sofa, bringing him tea and some chocolates. He brought him the book he was reading, and got his own. The two settled down in companionable silence. Harry looking over often to make sure his love was comfortable.

At lunchtime, Harry called for Dobby to bring them something light and nourishing. The two men talked then, putting aside their books, and focusing on each other. When the meal was over, Harry decreed it was time for a nap. He helped Severus into his pyjamas and settled him tenderly, then doffed his own clothes and crawled in next to him. Severus had never felt so cared for in his entire life. He closed his eyes, leaning in to Harry’s embrace, and thanks the Gods for the love of this beautiful man.

They slept for a time, waking only so Harry could give Severus his potions. When they awoke for the last time, it was evening, and they were refreshed. Severus said that he felt fine, thank you very much, and went off for a shower. His beckoning hand led Harry to follow him. They played in the water for quite some time, washing each other, hands sliding over slick skin, each tasting the soapy warmth of the other. Each delighted in the moans they were able to elicit from the other, simply by caressing delicate skin. 

Harry breathed in Severus’ ear, then dropped to his knees, warm spray dousing him again. He kissed the thighs of his beloved, watching the twitching erection grow. Severus growled and Harry swooped, catching the tip in his mouth. He looked up at his husband as he swallowed him whole. He watched Severus’ face contort as he sucked him; hard and fast, then soft and gentle, varying the pace and pressure until he was sure Severus was going to come. Reaching down he stroked his own erection and continued to minister to his husband. A moment later, they both came with a shout, Harry milking all the fluid out of his husband, then licking him clean. They both washed again, and stepped out of the shower. Severus was nearly boneless with satisfaction, leaning on his young spouse. They dressed in soft trousers and t-shirts in matching black, then went to the kitchen for dinner.

“Where did you learn to do that, love?” The voice was rich with passion and promise, replete with satisfaction. Harry chuckled, kissing him lightly.

“I didn’t learn it anywhere. I followed my instincts.”

“Damn good ones, love, damn good ones.”

They tucked into roast beef, steamed vegetables, Yorkshire pudding, biscuits, hot tea, and chocolate cake for dessert. Twenty minutes later they sat back with mutual sighs of contentment. Dobby quietly appeared, removing the dishes and refilling the teapot. When he left, Harry reached out and took both of Severus’ hands in his own.

He looked into the soft black eyes of the husband he’d come to love so much. He saw an answering heat there that gave him the courage to continue. Harry was very nervous; he’d never done this before and never planned to again.

He caressed his husband’s knuckles absently, struggling to find the words.

“I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. Never thought anyone could love me the way you do, Severus. I never thought I was worthy of having a family. Now you’re here, and you want one, with me. I want that more than anything; want you more than anything in the world. I love you so very much, my husband.” He broke off, watching the happy tears gather in the folds of his beloved’s eyes.

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my bond mate, Severus? I want us to be bound to one another for all time, want us to be as close as two people can be. I want children with you; I’ll even carry them, if you like.” He broke off with a shaky laugh, waiting for a response.

“Oh, my Harry. Of course I will; nothing would please me more. I love you beyond all reason. I am so proud and happy to be your husband. Nothing would make me happier than creating a family with you. I too never thought I would deserve the love and care that you show me so easily. I never thought I could feel so deeply. I cannot now imagine my life without you in it, for all time. You make my life complete, and have made this old man very happy.” At that, Harry couldn’t restrain a sob of joy. He climbed into his husband’s lap and the two sat there, holding each other close, for a very long time.

At some point, they moved into their bedroom, kissing and touching softly as they discussed the ceremony they wanted, the type of rings, the planning of it all. They aroused each other slowly. Finally, their thoughts turned from the ceremony to more basic needs. Harry was writhing on the bed, his husband covering his body completely, as he teased him with long fingers, with lips and tongue, with breathy murmurs of what was to come.

A trail of sucking kisses was placed from his shoulder to his groin. Harry moaned, frantic with desire. Severus growled a passionate response and licked the head of his cock, slowly, sensuously, enjoying the taste of his young lover. Sucking only the head, he listened to Harry’s cries of passion. He slid his lips down the hard length of his husband, then back up, sucking and licking his way. Increasing the suction, he felt Harry tighten in his mouth and knew he was close. He removed his mouth from his husband. A whispered spell brought a jar of lubricant into his outstretched hand. Carefully, he coated one finger, and slid it carefully into his husband’s hot, tight opening. Harry’s yelp of surprise and pleasure nearly undid him. 

“Hush, love, I want to be sure I don’t hurt you.” Harry moaned. Severus stroked gently over his prostate and was rewarded with a growl of approval.

“Oh…Sev’rus…shit…do that again…” Severus laughed softly.

“I intend to, insatiable brat.” The words were full of love and longing.

Soon, Severus slid another finger into his mate, then another, carefully preparing him for what was to come. He licked and sucked Harry to hardness again, then coated his own ramrod stiffness with the lube. He rose over his husband, meeting his eyes, as he poised at the entrance to his husband’s body. Pressing gently, he entered him inch by slow inch, nearly going mad with desire. Once fully seated, he whispered to his mate.

“Are you all right?”

“Bloody wonderful. Please, Severus, please…move…I need…please.” Harry was faint with desire but got his point across.

Severus began to stroke in and out, thrilling to his husband’s cries, growling in passion himself. He wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock, matching the rhythm he’d set in his arse, and stroked hard. 

With a mutual shout, they came together, Harry spilling his seed into and over his mate’s hand, Severus emptying himself into his young mate’s body. The tight muscles clenching around him milked him of every last drop. He collapsed, careful not to crush the younger man, and sighed, completely satisfied.

“Did you like that, love?” Harry snorted at him.

“That…was…bloody…brilliant!” Severus chuckled and slid out of his husband, turning and tucking him into a close embrace, arms and legs tangling together. A whispered cleansing spell removed the last traces of their love from their bodies, and they snuggled even closer, kissing gently and talking softly.

They were nearly asleep an hour later, when Harry stiffened, looking down at his abdomen. Severus stared as a golden glow appeared for a moment, then was gone. Harry felt warmth and pressure shooting through his body, then a soft contentment flowed through his entire body, centered on his lower abdomen. He did not understand and turned questioning eyes on his spouse.

“Severus? What was that?” Severus smiled and shook his head.

“I can’t be sure. We’re supposed to need a potion for that, love. I didn’t make one yet; I thought we should discuss it.”

Harry was puzzled. “Discuss what?”

Severus tried to explain. “Normally, Harry, two wizards need a fertility potion to conceive children. I suspect that golden glow was the creation of our first child. Leave it to the Boy-Who-Lived to get pregnant our first time out. I am not sure, though. We’ll see Poppy in the morning, all right?”

Harry nodded sleepily, smiling. He pushed himself closer against his husband, murmuring words of love and joy. Severus stroked his hair, and they both fell asleep that way.

Harry woke up slowly the next morning. Very slowly. He was stiff and sore all over, in a pleasurable sort of way. He stretched and sighed, trying to ease his sore muscles. Strong hands turned him over gently, rubbing his shoulders, his back, his buttocks, with a soothing muscle relaxant. He murmured good morning and leaned into the touch.

“Good morning, love. Let’s get you up and bathed, then we’ll have breakfast and see Poppy, all right?” Severus voice was gentle, almost awed.

They showered together, dressed in matching jeans and button down shirts, Severus’ was gold and Harry’s silver. Severus ordered breakfast, but Harry wasn’t very hungry. He drank his tea, ate a small serving of eggs and bacon, and a piece of toast. He sat back, feeling queasy. One minute later he entered the bathroom at a dead run, and lost the contents of his stomach.

Severus was behind him, supporting his neck, stroking his hair, bathing his face gently with a cold we cloth. 

“We’d better see Poppy right away. I’m nearly sure now that you’re pregnant, husband mine.”

Carefully, they walked from their quarters to the Infirmary. 

Chapter Eight

Poppy stepped back from the two rather bemused men that were currently occupying the same bed in her Infirmary. She smiled broadly, her hands cupped around a translucent pink bubble. 

“Not only are you pregnant, Harry, it’s going to be a girl. I suspect she’ll be right on time, nine months or so from last night.”

Severus and Harry looked at each other with love. Harry spoke first. “I guess it’s a good thing I asked for that extra bedroom, then. We’ll change it into a nursery, shall we?” His teasing glance at his husband sparked a swat on his arm and a swift kiss to his forehead.

“Brat. You’re certainly not sleeping in there. We’ll make it comfortable for the small one. I suppose we should decorate it in pink.” He made a face.

Harry laughed. “How about green, with pink as an accent color?” His face turned serious for a moment.

“Severus? I think we should hold the Bonding Ceremony as soon as we can get it arranged. Is that all right with you?”

“Perfectly all right. As soon as Poppy says we can go, we’ll speak to Albus about it.”

Poppy turned around, collected some potions, and turned back to them. “This is a vitamin and nutrition enhancer; you’ll need to take it every day until the baby is born. Severus knows how to make it, if you run out. This is a potion to ease the nausea, and help with the mood swings and such. Take it only when necessary.”

Severus was frowning. “Mood swings?”

Poppy smirked at him. “Yes. Mood swings. He’s going to be tired. He’s going to be cranky on occasion. There may be tears. He’ll be sick to his stomach from time to time. His back will ache. His ankles will swell. He’ll need help with dressing after awhile. He’ll have odd cravings at odd hours of the day and night. You’ll need to take very good care of him, Severus.”

They discussed pregnancy and labor for awhile longer, Harry taking careful notes about the birth process. Severus blanched several times; this was going to be an interesting nine months. He asked how long they could continue to make love and was gratified when Poppy told him they didn’t have to stop at all.

They looked at each other and sighed. Harry spoke again; his voice illustrating that he was clearly overwhelmed with all this baby business. “I suppose we’d better go tell Albus, then get started on planning the ceremony. Poppy, you’re the first to know. We’ve decided to Bond, in the closed form, as soon as we can get it arranged properly. Keep it quiet until you get your invitation, will you?” She nodded, and kissed them both in congratulations. 

They took tea with the Headmaster, who was, of course, delighted for them. They planned the ceremony itself. Albus wrote to Remus while they watched, asking him to return for an important event.

Harry grinned. “Send him directly to our quarters when he arrives, will you?” Severus snorted. He still didn’t think that meeting was going to go well. He was, of course, wrong. Remus wanted only for Harry to be happy. If he was bemused, he didn’t show it, later that day when he arrived.

A lifted eyebrow and look of surprise in his eyes was the only response Severus could see. Then he was being enveloped in a rather enthusiastic hug from the other man. He stepped back, peering into Severus’ face. He was silent for a moment, then laughed softly.

“I never thought I’d see the day. Severus Snape is in love; with my de facto godson. Well done, old man, well done.”

Reluctantly, Severus allowed his lips to curve in a smile. “The brat bewitched me.” He reached out to affectionately stroke his brat’s cheek. Remus then turned to hug his godson, whispering to him.

“Your parents would be happy for you, Harry. James would swallow his tongue, to be sure, but he’d be happy for you.” The two men laughed openly at Severus’ thunderstruck expression. Conversation turned more serious, as Severus made a determined effort to get past his childhood animosity. It was easier than he’d thought it would be, after some honest discussion between the two. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning of the bonding ceremony dawned bright and clear. It was chilly out, but brisk, bracing and a perfect day for their sunset ceremony. Harry spent the first hour of the day in the bathroom, controlling his wayward digestive tract, then spent the morning napping. The afternoon was taken up with greeting friends and family. Harry was pleased to note that all his friends treated Severus warmly, as well. Without fail, they greeted Severus as enthusiastically as they did Harry. Each made an attempt to draw the older man into conversation, seeking and finding common ground to build unique friendships on. Nobody seemed to hold it against him that he was twenty years older than his love, or that he had a rather lurid past. Harry had had private conversations with everyone beforehand, ensuring they’d do their very best to draw him into the circle of their friendship. After the first few moments, they did it because they wanted to and not because Harry had asked them to. It was most gratifying for Harry to see his beloved relaxing among friends for the first time ever.

Few knew about the baby yet; Molly Weasley did, and she sobbed unashamedly into Harry’s collar. She was so pleased for them both, and immediately volunteered her services as child minder whenever they liked. She went on and on about how pleased she was that her first grandchild would be arriving soon. 

Just before sunset everything was in place; the guests were seated and Albus cast the bonding circle. It appeared as a ring of gold and silver light, swirling around the two men gently, caressing their skin but giving them plenty of room to move around. Their witnesses stood just behind them. Minerva and Remus stood for Severus; Ron and Hermione stood for Harry, as they always have and always will. 

Albus read the benediction, his voice rich with his love for his two boys. He was so pleased for them. The final words of the ceremony rang out.

“So it is today that, in the presence of the People, in the power of the Ancient Providence, in the abiding love of the Sacred Spirit, Harry and Severus are about to bond with one another, and share that spark of love with one another for all time.” Albus turned to Harry and asked him the formal question.

“Only you have the power to bond with this man, your best friend, mate and partner, who stands beside you. Do you now wish to have Severus as your bonded, for all time, knowing him as you do?”

Harry’s voice answered him, steady and sure, “I do. I promise to love, honor and cherish this man for all the days of our lives. I promise to stand with him, in good times and bad, for better and for worse, never parting from him, even beyond the boundaries of death. I do.”

The old man smiled and turned to Severus, asking the formal question of him. “Only you have the power to bond with this man, your best friend, mate and partner, who stands beside you. Do you now wish to have Harry as your bonded, for all time, knowing him as you do?”

Severus’ voice rang out, passionate in his conviction. “I do. I promise to love, honor and cherish him, for all eternity and beyond. I promise to always be supportive of him, always encourage him and care for him. I promise to never be parted from him, even beyond the boundaries of death. I do.”

The two men faced each other and placed their bonding rings of platinum and gold on the other’s finger. The joy that lit both their faces was a sight that no one in attendance would ever forget. Then Albus raised his wand again. He placed it to Harry’s left temple, drawing a strand of pure golden light out of it. With a flick of his wrist the strand became a golden cord, wrapping itself around the left forearms of both men, binding them together, skin to skin. He repeated the action at Severus’ left temple, drawing a strand of silver light, shining with commitment. The same wrist flick transformed it into a silver cord, which joined its mate around their arms.

The words of the spell were simple, as most ancient magic was. “Made to measure, wrought to bind, blessed be, these lives entwined!” The cords glowed incandescent and twisted themselves around the wrists of the two bonded mates, hovering there for a moment, then sinking into the skin, leaving behind an iridescent glow of loving warmth.

Albus concluded the ceremony. “With joy in my heart, I now pronounce you bonded mates, for all eternity. Let no one attempt to break this bond, for it cannot be done. You may now kiss your spouse, as a public affirmation of the depth of your commitment.”

Green eyes met black, and Severus pulled Harry into his arms, wrapping them securely about the younger man. Harry’s arms came up to loop around Severus’ neck and the two kissed, softly at first, then more demandingly. They were interrupted with a discreet throat clearing. They broke apart, seeing the amusement in Albus’ face. He spoke to the small crowd gathered there.

“Now I invite the People to come and join these two Bonded Mates, and offer their blessings and wishes to them.”

The next hour was spent receiving congratulations, gifts, and many hugs. Severus didn’t think he’d ever been hugged that much in his entire life. By the time it was over, they were both more than ready to sit down and eat. Harry dug into his food, pausing for a moment to fix his eyes on his bonded. “I love you, Severus.”

Severus smiled and said simply, “I love you too, Harry.” 

The party continued for several hours, with dancing, some drinking and merry conversation. When Harry could no longer cover his yawns, Severus made their excuses and swept his pregnant husband away to their bed. Silently, he undressed his beloved and tucked him into bed, following him quickly. Before they could do more than exchange a simple kiss, they fell asleep.

Chapter Nine

Eight months later.

“I hate you with all my being, Severus Snape Potter.” Harry was exhausted, sweaty, and sore.

“No, you don’t, love. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you. It will be over soon, you’ll see.” Severus’ voice was patient and loving; he knew Harry didn’t mean what he said. The bond between them told him what he needed to know. He offered his husband a sip of water, bathed his face with a cool flannel, kissed him gently on the forehead.

All too soon, it was time to push. Poppy urged him on, Severus supported him from behind. A few moments later, their daughter entered the world, screaming her head off. Her fathers gazed at her in silent awe. Then Harry asked, “Does she need a bath or something? She’s got…stuff…all over her.”

Severus laughed joyously. “Yes, love, she needs a bath.” Poppy handed him the baby and turned back to deal with the afterbirth. Severus nearly fainted when he saw it; good thing he was able to turn around and wash the child, he thought to himself.

Several moments later, he handed their now clean and sweet smelling daughter to her Daddy. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and her eyes were wide open. They were endless black, like her father’s. Her head was covered in bright red fuzz. She yawned and waved her tiny fists. Harry was sobbing quietly. “She’s so beautiful, Severus. She looks like you. Well…except that red hair.” He chuckled and turned to his husband.

There were two perfect tears running down Severus’ cheeks as he gazed at his husband and child. He reached out to trace a finger down her tiny cheek, then bent to kiss her small forehead. He reached behind him for a bottle, handing it to Harry.

“Here, see if she’s hungry.” The baby latched on to the nipple eagerly and began to suck heartily. Evidently getting born made one hungry, Severus thought with some amusement. When the tiny bottle was empty, he took the baby from Harry and put her gently to his shoulder, rubbing her soft back. A moment later, he was rewarded with a tiny burp. 

“She sounds just like her Daddy.” He chuckled softly at Harry’s mock glare. The baby gave a squeak and he shifted her from his shoulder to his arms, cradling her tenderly. 

“What should we name her, love?” Severus thought a moment, then said.

“I like the first name we came up with. Parazade Lilliana.” Harry nodded, liking the ancient Persian first name that meant ‘fairy child’ and the derivative of his mother’s name for her second name.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at his husband. “Do you think you’ll want to do this again?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Next year perhaps…or the year after.”

The two men laughed quietly. Severus kissed his husband, and went to put their new daughter into her bassinet. Then he lay carefully down next to his love, kissed him softly, and they both fell asleep.

The End


End file.
